1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of forming electrode connector for liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a simple and cheap method of forming electrode connector for liquid crystal display device which eliminate difficulties in complicated compression molding process required a high accuracy of dimensions by using a special suspension ink for printing containing conductive fine particles, a flexible base film and a fine rubber tube, without a complicated compression molding process required a high accuracy of dimensions such as a method of forming electrode connector molded by silicone rubber in which both a thin conductive part and a thin insulating part are superposed each other layer by layer and stuck together by compressing into one integral body with predetermined thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional method of manufacturing the electrode connector for liquid crystal display device, the conductive rubber molding materials are first prepared by mixing of silicone rubber raw materials and conductive powder materials such as carbon black powder and the like. The conductive rubber molding materials are then molded into the predetermined shape by a hot press so as to form the thin rectangular shape with the desired thickness, for example, such as the conductive parts 1 shown in FIG. 1. In the same manner, the above-mentioned silicone rubber raw materials alone (without conductive powder materials) are molded into the predetermined shape by a hot press so as to form the similar thin rectangular shape with the desired thickness, for example, such as the insulating parts 2 shown in FIG. 1. After a silicone rubber adhesive is applied to the contacting surfaces 3 to be joined of both the conductive parts 1 and the insulating parts 2, both the conductive parts 1 and the insulating parts 2 are superposed upon each other layer by layer, and stuck together forming one integral part with the predetermined thickness. Subsequently the above-mentioned integral part is cut into the desired size and the conventional electrode connector 4 shown in FIG. 1 is formed. As shown in FIG. 1, this electrode connector 4 is placed on the electrodes 8 of the liquid crystal section 7, which consist of indium oxide film and the like formed at predetermined regular intervals along the edge 6 of the glass plate 5. The conductive parts 1 in the electrode connector 4 are then connected with the corresponding electrodes 8 while the conductive parts 1 on the top of the electrode connector 4 are contacted with the predetermined source of current (not shown).
However, in the conventional method, the dimensions of the molded conductive rubber 1 cannont be accurately controlled, and satisfactory accuracy of the dimensions can not be obtained. In addition, good conductive rubber parts 1 can not be obtained. Accordingly, the electrode connector 4 having a fine structure can only be formed with difficulty and a large number of rejects are formed in assembly. For example, it is very difficult and expensive to mold and form the conductive rubber parts 1 having a fine pitch of 0.1-0.2 mm. Furthermore, due to one integral body of the molded conductive rubber-insulating rubber, the electrode connector has poor elasticity and insufficient contact with the electrodes 8 of the liquid crystal display device.
A need exists, therefore, for a simple and cheap method of forming an electrode connector for liquid crystal display device which can avoid the difficulties of the prior art methods.